Alondra's
by Draiko
Summary: -Inuyasha necesito hablar contigo. -esta bien, vamos. Pequeño songfic, entren si? dejen Review!


Hola!!

estoy aqui con un nuevo fic, un pequeño songfic para ustedes. Inuyasha no me pertenece. La canción es Alondra's de Magnolia, enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habián pasado muchas cosas en la época antigua Naraku habia sido derrotado hace tiempo por Inuyasha y su grupo, y todo parecia marchar bien hasta ese entonces, Sango y el monje Miroku se habian casado hace tiempo, aún no tenian hijos pero eran muy felices, Shipou crecia rapidamente, siendo el pequeño del grupo aún era cuidado por todos.

Inuyasha y Kagome ahora tenian una relación, un tanto inestable con peleas que a ojos del grupo eran más que comunes, sin embargo nadie sabia que tan avanzada estaba ésta relación a ciencia cierta, sólo ellos dos. Un día como culquiera Kagome se paseaba un tanto inquieta por la aldea, no sabía cómo reacionaria él, ¿que es lo que haria?, no tuvo otra opción más que decirle que era lo que le pasaba, él ya se sospechaba que algo andaba mal con ella, debia aclararlo de una vez por todas.

- Inuyasha, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo nada más viendolo llegar junto con Miroku

- Está bien, vamos – dijo al verla, no pudo desifrar su mirada en ese instante. Juntos caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar al árbol sagrado – ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Kagome?

- Yo... – ella le veia nerviosa, pero estaba decidida, tenia que decirle – Inuyasha... yo... estoy embarazada... estoy esperando un hijo tuyo... – terminando de decirlo cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando su reacción.

- ... – ella al no escuchar respuesta alguna volteo a verlo, él le daba la espalda - ... no es posible... – dijo él al fin

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto ella confundida

- No es posible Kagome, tu me dijiste que no era posible, que tu podias evitarlo con esas pastillas – aún le deba la espalda, en ningun momento volteo a verla

- Si, lo se, lo dije, pero sucedio Inuyasha, es nuestro hijo! – dijo ella con emoción

- Lo siento, Kagome, no es nuestro – dijo dando unos pasos marchandose, más de pronto se detuvo y ladeo un poco la cabeza, suficiente para verla ahí parada – pero... también se que puedes evitarlo... lo nuestro estaba bien como estaba, piensalo – terminando de decir esto se marcho, dejandola completamente pasmada con sus últimas palabras.

_Su mirada triste,_

_Sus labios resecos,_

_Temblaba de miedo_

_Se miraba al espejo_

_Le faltaba el valor, _

_Vivia en depresión,_

_Se angustiaba su corazón,_

_No paraba de llorar_

Se quedo ahi, mirando el lugar por donde el había desaparecido de su vista aún perdida por sus últimas palabras, no lo habia aceptado, no acepto a aquel que fue creado por los dos, por lo que ella comprendia que era amor; y al recordar nuevamente su última frase "_**también se que puedes evitarlo... lo nuestro estaba bien como estaba**_", comenzó a llorar, desconsoladamente, se sientia completamente sola, pero no, no estaba sola...

_Y ella tenia una desición_

_Esa dura relación_

_Ese hijo de puta que los abandono_

_Ese fruto prohibido que viajaba en sus venas_

_En su vientre se quedo_

_Lo abrazaba con amor_

_No tenia otra opción_

_Oh! Y no paraba de llorar no no_

Finalmente habia tomado una desición, salió de donde estaba, de ese bosque, de ese lugar en donde él habia dicho lo peor para los dos.

- No te preocupes pequeño – decia ella avanzando para salir del bosque mientras tocaba el lugar en su vientre en donde una vida comenzaba a crecer – tú estaras bien, te quedaras aqui conmigo – finalmente fuera de la espesura del bosque, a unos metros del pozo deborahuesos la realidad se le hizo presente; el día estaba claro igual que sus pensamientos y de pronto un fuerte sentimiento la golpeó, se sentia fria.

_Y de pronto en el cielo_

_En el firmamento_

_Se abre un rayo _

_Y un rayo de sol le pintaba su cara_

_Le cambiaba su alma_

_Y de rodillas cayó_

_De rodillas cayó_

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras sentia cómo con ese sentimiento todo dentro de ella se aclaraba, ya no tenia ninguna duda, no tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar

_Yo sere tu padre_

_Yo sera tu madre, _

_Nada te faltara_

_De eso me encargo yo_

_Te dare mi mano_

_Te dare mi brazo_

_Desgarrare mi vida por ti mi amor_

- No te preocupes bebé, yo estare siempre contigo, sere tu padre y madre a la vez si hace falta – decia Kagome abranzandose a ella y abranzando al pequeño ser, miraba al cielo mientras gruesas lágrimas salian de sus ojos a la vez que le aclaraban la mirada y sonreia – no dejare que nada te pase jamás...

_Yo sere tu padre_

_Yo sera tu madre, _

_Nada te faltara_

_De eso me encargo yo_

_Tengo que ser fuerte_

_Te hare un super hombre_

_Es lo que ella gritaba al cielo sin temor_

_Al cielo sin temor_

- Aún eres muy pequeño – volteaba a ver el lugar que sus brazos abrazaban, su sonrisa seguia con ella y las lágrimas poco a poco disminuian – y es por eso que yo me haré fuerte por los dos – decia Kagome con desición mientras regresaba su mirada, ahora limpia nuevamente hacia el cielo – y a pesar de todo lo que pase haré de ti la mejor persona que puedas imaginar, te lo prometo hijito

_Ya pasado el tiempo el niño creció_

_Ella lo abrazaba y un beso le dió_

_Recordo aquellos años cuando era pequeño_

_Que duro la paso_

_Una lágrima derramo_

_Levantando su mirada_

_Oh! Y no paraba de llorar no no_

En una pequeña aldea rodeada de sembradios de arroz y un tanto alejada del bosque se encontraba una bella mujer con ropas de sacerdotisa sentada bajo un árbol, se le veia tranquila disfrutando del viento en su rostro, aquella mujer irradiaba tranquilidad.

-Mamá!! – gritaba un niño mientras corria al lugar en donde se encontraba la jóven – mamá! Mira! – ella abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo al que se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

-Hatori – susurro la mujer al niño de siete años parado frente a ella

-Mira mamá! Lo que tengo para ti! – con una sonrisa enorme extendió su brazo derecho mostrando a su madre una hermoasa flor.

-Mi amor! Que linda esta! Muchas gracias bebé – decia ella mientras abrazaba y repartia besos por toda la cara de su hijo mientras éste reia felizmente por la acción de su madre – y dime, ¿se puede saber por que me das una flor tan bonita como ésta? – pregunto viendo al aún sonriente niño.

-Es por que estoy feliz

-¿Por que estas feliz? – pregunto ella extrañada por la respuesta de su pequeño niño

-Si, por que estoy feliz de que tú seas mi mamá

Kagome miraba sorprendida a su hijo, su pequeño hijo, por aquel que luego de que Inuyasha lo negara no dejo de luchar. Recordando todo aquello que tuvo que pasar derramo una lágrima, recodó como se marcho de la aldea de la anciana Kaede dejando a sus amigos y al pequeño Shipo para poder criar a su hijo, alejandolo de aquel que por su despresio podria causarle daño. Pues ya luego de que ella le comunicara su desición no dudo en correr a los brazos de Kikyo.

- Gracias a ti, Hatori, por ser un hijo tan bueno – decia mientras abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza a su hijo, era tan parecido fisicamente a Inuyasha, pero todo su caracter era completamente diferente. Volteo al cielo con lágrimas que no paraban, pero éstas eran lágrimas de felicidad – además te lo prometi...

_Y de pronto en el cielo_

_En el firmamento_

_Se abre un rayo _

_Y un rayo de sol le pintaba su cara_

_Le cambiaba su alma_

_Y de rodillas cayó_

_De rodillas cayó_

_Yo sere tu padre_

_Yo sera tu madre, _

_Nada te faltara_

_De eso me encargo yo_

_Te dare mi mano_

_Te dare mi brazo_

_Desgarrare mi vida por ti mi amor_

En un camino cerca de una aldea un tanto poblada se ve a dos personas caminar tranquilamente, una mujer de 34 años aproximadamente y un jóven de 18 años, se dirigian a aquella aldea a visitar a los amigos de aquella mujer.

-Mamá – dijo aquel jóven – platicamen de tus amigos, como son

-Bueno, ellos son muy buenas personas, cuando tenia masomenos tu edad solia viajar mucho con ellos – dijo la mujer. De pronto alguien se les hizo presente en su trayecto.

-Kagome... – dijo el recien llegado – Kagome has vuelto! – el hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sin embargo alguien se lo impidio. Hatori al ver la mirada triste de su madre se interpuso entre el hombre y ella

-¿Quien es usted? – dijo arisco hacia el hombre. Éste por su parte veia fijamente a la mujer

-¿Kagome es el? – dijo con una mirada de esperanza – dime, Kagome, ¿Es él?

-Si, Inuyasha, es mi hijo – ella lo miro con algo de rencor, no esperaba verlo ahí después de tanto tiempo

-¿Quien es usted, señor? – repitió nuevamente Hatori viendo fijamente a Inuyasha

-Hatori, ¿no es asi? – Hatori asintio – yo... yo soy tu padre, hijo – dijo tomando el rostro del muchacho, el cual solo quito las manos de aquel hombre

-Disculpe señor, pero yo no tengo padre... ella – dijo situandose detras de Kagome tomandola por los hombros – ella ha sido mi madre y mi padre toda la vida, y estoy feliz por eso – luego de lo dicho hizo avanzar a su madre para seguir su camino.

-Kagome! – Inuyasha tenia en su voz un tono de desesperación que hizo que ella volteara a verlo – Kagome, perdoname, perdoname por favor! No debi hacer lo que hice, por favor dejame estar con ustedes – ella volteo a ver a su hijo, éste solo estaba mirando al frente no queriendo escucharlo.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha, ya es muy tarde – así ambos, madre e hijo, retomaron su camino a la aldea dando por terminada la conversación. Inuyasha, simplemente se quedo ahí.

_Yo sere tu padre_

_Yo sera tu madre, _

_Nada te faltara_

_De eso me encargo yo_

_Tengo que ser fuerte_

_Te hare un super hombre_

_Y el que no te queria ahora te pide perdón_

_Ahora te pide perdón_

_FIN_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les haya gustado, fue un momento de inspiración medio y casi frustrado por momentos y llamados familiares

matta nee


End file.
